


1 p.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Secret Relationship, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma kept her eyes down, focused hard on the textbook in front of her. With the way she was hunched forward over the desk, steadfastly refusing to look at anyone or anything around her, it was clear that interruptions would not be welcome. Jemma realized it might not be the ideal attitude for a peer tutor to take, but she didn’t particularly care.Her world had disintegrated from beneath her feet. If her classmates were still struggling with only a few weeks to go until finals, they were well beyond any assistance she could offer.





	

Jemma kept her eyes down, focused hard on the textbook in front of her. With the way she was hunched forward over the desk, steadfastly refusing to look at anyone or anything around her, it was clear that interruptions would not be welcome. Jemma realized it might not be the ideal attitude for a peer tutor to take, but she didn’t particularly care. 

 

Her world had disintegrated from beneath her feet. If her classmates were still struggling with only a few weeks to go until finals, they were well beyond any assistance she could offer. Or even cared to offer. Thankfully, the few other students who used the library during lunch hours were wise enough to leave her to wallow in her own misery.

 

And wallow she did, her mind picking over the events of the past two weeks even as she revised her outline. Soon everything began to blur together: a flashing pair of blue eyes mingling with her notes on atomic theory, his throaty chuckle weaving through thermochemistry. Jemma wondered, briefly, whether or not it would always be this way and she’d have to go through the rest of her academic career with memories of Leo Fitz flitting across her brain at the least provocation. 

 

A book bag thudded onto the polished table top across from her, jarring Jemma out of her thoughts. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be here.”

 

“I’s tutorin’ hours. ‘M meant t’ be here.”

 

His accent rolled over her, causing her to shudder as easily as his mouth had when… Jemma closed her eyes and gave her head a small shake. She couldn’t do this. They’d tried this once against her better judgement, and trying again would only be a sharp reminder that it was never meant to last. Her father would never allow it. Her moving 3000 miles in a few months would kill it, too, even if they managed to keep it from him the second time around. 

 

To her shame, Jemma felt tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes. 

 

“We,” Jemma’s voice broke, forcing her to try again. “We can’t, Fitz. He works here. Someone will tell him…”

 

She gathered her courage and opened her eyes, only to be hit by the full force of Fitz staring at her, his brow furrowed with concern. Damn him. Despite his total nonchalance with everything and everyone else, damn him for looking at her like his very life depended on what she said next. Like she was the center of the bloody universe. 

 

“Jemma.” 

 

His voice was soft, far softer than Jemma could bear, as he reached out for her. His hand settled over hers atop her notes. His calluses whispered against the back of her hand, and she had an unbidden image of that same hand on her thighs, could practically feel the way it had felt when he-

 

“We can’t.” Jemma jerked away from him and frantically began to shove her things into her own bag. “I’m so sorry, Fitz, but we just  _ can’t _ .”

 

She took off without another word, trusting that he would understand her perfectly - just as he always had - despite the fact that she’d just irrevocably broken both their hearts. 


End file.
